


After Hours

by yours_eternally



Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [2]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Rimming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Sometimes,’ Vinny says, shrugging again, ‘—it’s better with someone, y’know?’‘Oh yeah, I—’ Ryan says, swallowing hard, ‘I can imagine.’‘I’d want to, like, check,’ Vinny says, eyes on Ryan’s now — pinning him. ‘Y’know, that we werecompatible, beforehand.’‘Oh yeah,’ Ryan says, nodding again as his heart moves up to his throat to pound.‘If you wanted to,’ Vinny says, eyes still on Ryan’s.Ryan's waiting to for their new member — Vinny — to pack up after a practice session. Ryan offers to drive him home and Vinny takes the opportunity to ask about something that's been concerning him.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ryan Sitkowski
Series: Kinktober Saturdays 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952473
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Friends in Sin Kinktober 2020





	After Hours

Ryan takes a final drag before flicking the butt and heading back inside. Chris waves to him on the way out with Ricky following, carrying his guitar case on his back, as well as Chris’ bag and amp like a good alpha. Ryan rolls his eyes at him and Ricky sticks out his tongue. They both knew he’d been smitten with Chris since the first time he’d seen him screaming all the breath out of his lungs on stage. 

‘Want me to lock up?’ Ryan offers, noticing the new guy is still unscrewing cymbals with a slightly cross-eyed concentration expression. Ricky tosses him the keys to the rehearsal space they’d been renting for a couple of months and turns back his whispered argument with Chris about who was driving. 

Ryan smiles to himself, laughing at their bickering. He pulls the door closed behind him, not wanting Vinny to feel rushed because the other guys had headed out already. 

‘Ah, sorry dude, you don’t need to wait,’ Vinny says, peering shyly around the kit to where Ryan has settled on the old couch. 

‘It’s cool, man,’ Ryan says, picking up one of the scattered guitar magazines and flicking through it. He’s content to wait. And watch Vinny. He can hear him rustling and, guessing he’s distracted, glances up to watch him. It feels a little illicit. Watching him. Ryan imagines he can almost smell his skin from here. Smokey and musky and very, very distinctively omega. 

He’d raised his eyebrows at Chris, as had the rest of the band, when Vinny had walked in with his scent and the curve of his jaw and slight curl in his short, brownish hair. But Chris had shrugged — pointing out that in a week and a half they’d be on tour with or without a drummer. 

The sliver of evil in Ryan had thought (hoped) Vinny might ruffle Chris’ feathers by directing some of that supercharged omega-ness at Ricky. But unfortunately for Ryan (as the only other alpha in the band) after three practice sessions it doesn’t seem like he’s going to. 

He watches Vinny carefully pack his cymbals away, trying not to notice how small and perfectly shaped his hands are. Ryan wonders if he’s on suppressants. But then surely he wouldn’t smell as good as he does. 

‘Hey, thanks for waiting,’ Vinny says, picking up his bag and trotting over to Ryan. Ryan nods, putting a hand on the back of Vinny’s neck to guide him out without really thinking about it. Vinny doesn't seem to mind.

When they get to the pavement, Vinny waits while Ryan locks up then smiles and tells him he’ll see him tomorrow before turning down the street, towards the station. 

‘ _Wait_ —’ Ryan barks, voice sharper and louder than he’d intended. His every instinct roars at Vinny turning his back on him, however innocently it was done. Ryan clamps down the reaction. He isn’t an animal. _But_ — he reasons — it’s only polite to offer Vinny a ride home. Vinny has frozen at Ryan’s tone, turning obediently on the spot back to him. 

‘My train is coming in eight minutes,’ Vinny says quietly, eyelashes low, not daring to look at Ryan, who immediately feels like an out of control asshole for shouting.

‘Sorry Vinny, I-I didn’t mean… I can— let me drive you,’ Ryan says, deliberately forcing his tone to soften. Vinny glances up and takes a step closer. It soothes Ryan. Then he smiles tentatively and Ryan wants to throw him over his shoulder and carry him to the car. 

‘Okay,’ Vinny says, eyes flicking up to Ryan’s as he takes another step closer. Ryan nods, putting his hand on the back of Vinny’s neck again and leading him towards his car. 

The parking lot is empty when they reach it and Ryan has somehow managed to park in the darkest corner of it. Ryan leads Vinny around to the passenger side and has to sort of awkwardly lean around him to unlock the door. Before Ryan realises what’s happening, Vinny half-steps back into his personal space. Ryan can’t prevent himself pressing his nose into his hair, hands coming up to hips like it’s the most natural thing in the world. 

‘Here,’ Ryan mutters, removing his hands with difficulty and fumbling open the door for Vinny to climb in. Vinny does and Ryan moves around the car, hands tingling where they’d touched the other. The smell hits him as soon as Ryan opens the door though Vinny’s been in the enclosed space for less than three seconds. Ryan clears his throat, pulling on his jeans a little, trying not to notice that the scent is making it uncomfortable to sit down. 

‘We can chat for a bit, if you want,’ Ryan says softly (because apparently he feels like suffering this evening), ‘—y’know, um if you wanna ask questions about the tour or um anything…’ Vinny glances at him. ‘—or I can just drop you off,’ Ryan adds quickly, making to start the car. 

‘No, I… I’d like to talk,’ Vinny says, wriggling a little in the seat until he’s facing Ryan. Ryan reaches to stroke a thumb over his cheek without thinking about it. Vinny bites his lip and Ryan takes his dumb hand away quickly. He’s going to have to sit on his hands if he can’t keep them to himself. 

‘I do have a question,’ Vinny asks, eyes gleaming in the half-darkness of Ryan’s car.

‘Oh yeah, sure,’ Ryan says, nodding and straightening up. 

‘What happens…’ Vinny says, swallowing and wetting his lips, ‘...like, when Chris comes into heat — on tour?’ Ryan opens his mouth but doesn’t speak as for a brief moment his brain short circuits. Ryan clears his throat, trying to pull together his thoughts and answer like a responsible alpha. 

‘Well, uh,’ he starts, ‘you see, he and Rick—’ 

‘They’re mated?’ he asks and the word makes Ryan’s entire body tingle. 

‘Uh no, _no_ ,’ he says, ‘it’s not like but— I mean on tour… Rick’s the one who…’ It’s kind of awkward to explain and most definitely not his business. Though Ryan was immensely glad to be saved the usual alpha bullshit to decide who would ‘take care’ of the situation. And like Chris was hot and everything but Ryan really didn’t feel like letting Ricky take a chunk out of him. A big chunk. 

‘I get it,’ Vinny says with a shrug, ‘—I wouldn’t want it to be with a stranger either.’ 

‘Oh yeah, sure, right,’ Ryan says, nodding and scratching the back of his head. 

‘So,’ Vinny says, wetting his lips again, ‘—what happens if it’s me?’ 

‘Oh, um well,’ Ryan says, trying to think of anything other than Vinny flushed and needy in the full throes of a heavy heat. 

‘Will Ricky—’

‘I mean, you could ask—’ 

‘—or you?’

‘I, well, I _could_ —’ Ryan says, feeling his entire body flush, ‘if, y’know, you wanted that.’ 

‘Yeah,’ Vinny says, eyes on Ryan, ‘—I want that.’ 

‘Okay,’ Ryan says, nodding, looking forward through the screen and then back to Vinny. That was that then. No need to overreact. No need to ponce on Vinny and the delicious, smooth skin of his throat right here, right now. 

‘—you don’t take suppressants?’ he asks, guessing he should do some due diligence. 

‘Nah,’ Vinny says, with a shrug, ‘I got some shitty side-effects when I first started taking them so I stopped.’

‘Oh,’ Ryan says, ‘so you get hit with heat pretty hard?’ 

‘Sometimes,’ Vinny says, shrugging again, ‘—it’s better with someone, y’know?’ 

‘Oh yeah, I—’ Ryan says, swallowing hard, ‘I can imagine.’ 

‘I’d want to, like, check,’ Vinny says, eyes on Ryan’s now — pinning him. ‘Y’know, that we were _compatible_ , beforehand.’ 

‘Oh yeah,’ Ryan says, nodding again as his heart moves up to his throat to pound. 

‘If you wanted to,’ Vinny says, eyes still on Ryan’s. And Ryan nods like his neck is animatronic, unable to stop.

Then Vinny reaches across the car and puts one hot hand on Ryan’s thigh. The heat seems to spread out from the place Vinny’s touching him and settle heavy in his hips. 

‘—you can kiss me,’ Vinny says, wetting his lips. 

Ryan doesn’t hesitate. He leans into him, taking a deep breath of his scent, before he does. He’s not sure if he should be more in control of the situation but he can barely keep a check on himself, let alone Vinny. Still, Vinny’s warm and yielding where Ryan touches so he assumes he’s doing something is right. 

His mouth tastes as good as he smells and Ryan wants to devour him whole. He sinks a hand into his hair, his other arm looped around his waist, nearly pulling Vinny completely into the driver’s seat as he attempts to get the full length of his body against him. Vinny giggles softly, letting his arms go around his neck. They kiss messily. Ryan’s excited, and the feeling of Vinny's body heat against him is slowly making him lose his mind. 

‘Let’s— the backseat,’ he slurs into Vinny’s mouth, ‘—we should —let’s get in the back.’ He unsticks his mouth and hands from Vinny with difficulty, especially when he moans softly at the loss of contact. Ryan gets out of the car stiffly; his dick is already hard enough that he can barely walk. 

He walks around to the passenger side. Vinny gets out too and let’s Ryan put his hands around his waist and manhandle him onto the backseat. Ryan climbs in after him and Vinny puts his hands on his chest, sliding into his lap. Ryan groans. 

Vinny pushes him a little until he’s kind of laying on his back with Vinny laying on top of him, torso between his thighs, hips starting to rock against Ryan’s stomach. Ryan groans, hand still in Vinny’s hair, letting him move as he likes. His instincts are baying at him to flip Vinny on his stomach and take him _now_. But he wants to savour it, to savour him — taste every inch of him. Vinny moans into his mouth and Ryan can feel the throbbing at the base of his cock; his knot aching to breed.

He puts a hand on the back of Vinny’s thigh, pulling him closer and encouraging him to press into him more. Vinny moans more, mumbling against his lips as Ryan kisses him before letting him up for air. 

‘—wanna feel how wet I am? ’ Vinny murmurs into his ear, kissing along his jaw. Ryan feels the words across his skin like lines of fire. Shaking, he strokes a hand down the other’s back until he reaches the waistband of Vinny’s sweats. He lets his hand slip underneath. He cups the smooth curve of his ass, before letting his fingers slip between the crease. 

Ryan feels his stomach contract with arousal. He hadn’t been lying. Ryan can feel his slick, greasy on his fingertips. 

‘Fuck,’ he mutters, his dick now so hard it’s painful. He withdraws his hand and brings it to his mouth, licking the tips of his fingers. In the low light of the car, He can see Vinny watching him with his lips slightly parted. He flushed and a little mussed from Ryan’s hands in his hair. 

Ryan’s calmer now, more assured. His alpha instincts are gratified by Vinny’s obvious arousal and the instinct to be inside him is rising hot and demanding beneath his skin. As he sits up a little, Ryan can taste his slick on his mouth. 

He can’t say he hadn’t spent more than one sleepless night after practice imagining it; Vinny lying on his back, fingering himself. And now it’s happening, and Vinny looks and smells and tastes so good Ryan can barely breathe. 

Vinny makes a soft noise, and Ryan can see he’s breathing through his nose. Ryan cups his head, kissing him roughly, and Vinny’s hands claw against his stomach. Ryan loosens his grip, straightens up a little. 

‘Lie on your stomach,’ Ryan says and Vinny nods, wriggling against Ryan as they change positions. They’re both kind of crammed in and Ryan feels the top of his head brush the roof of his car and he’s starting to wonder if he should have taken Vinny back to his place so they could do it on a bed. But then Vinny pushes his hips up for Ryan to squeeze his ass and every other thought shatters like glass. 

Vinny moans, pressing back into his touch. Ryan gets his hands around his waist, thumbs slipping under the elastic of his waistband to pull his sweats down his thighs. 

When his clothes are out of the way Ryan thumbs apart his cheeks, feeling his pulse flicker at the sticky sound. Even in the half-dark of the car Ryan can see he’s perfect here; skin smooth and deep pink. Ryan glances through the back window, awareness that the setting is hardly private plucking at him. But there’s no one in sight and the evening is only getting darker. 

Ryan lowers his mouth to it, wanting to taste. 

He lets the tip of his tongue slip of his tongue slip between his cheeks and gives him a long lick. Vinny whines, back arching. Ryan licks him again, revealing in the taste of his slick. His skin is smooth and hot. Ryan circles his hole, feeling his tongue sliding as he laps. He pushes his tongue in and Vinny whines again, pushing back into Ryan’s mouth and hands. 

He slides his tongue, pushing deeper and Vinny groans, squirming. Ryan grips the back of his thighs to keep him in place as he fucks his tongue in and out of him. 

‘—fuck, dude,’ Vinny groans, ‘you’re gonna fucking _kill_ me.’ Ryan pulls back, licking him once front to back before sitting up. Ryan smiles, satisfied as he rubs his thumb over Vinny’s hole. Ryan’s cock is throbbing hard now. He’s wound up from Vinny’s whining and the musky smell of omega laying heavy on their skin. 

Ryan fumbles his jeans open, palming his cock through his underwear. He can smell his own scent now as well, getting stronger when he presses on the knot at the base of his cock. Vinny makes a soft noise, twisting to look at Ryan, hair slipping from his shoulder. 

‘I want you,’ he says quietly, and Ryan feels every instinct in his body roaring. He shifts forwards again, reaching for him.

‘I’ve got—’ Vinny says, ‘—in my bag.’ At first Ryan can’t understand him but then his brain connects the dots and he reaches over to the front footwell. He lets Vinny retrieve the condom, before dumping the bag back on the front seat. Vinny hands it over and Ryan nudges him onto all fours again. 

Ryan rips the packet and fumbles the condom on, feeling it catch on his sensitive knot as he settles it into place. He spreads a hand on Vinny’s back as he takes his dick in the other hand, biting his lip at the pressure. He thumbs the head of his dick into Vinny’s hole and Vinny whining and squirming. His scent has changed as well; grown sharper, more animal. 

Ryan growls low in his chest, pulling Vinny into him.

‘Fuck—’ Vinny grits out, pushing back, thighs pressing tight against Ryan’s.

‘You feel fucking incredible,’ Ryan says, panting. Vinny snorts softly, wriggling his hips, and Ryan digs his nails into his thigh, bending to mouth his neck.

He can feel Vinny’s hand hot on his outer thigh, nails dragging across his jeans. Ryan sets his teeth on the spot where Vinny’s shoulder meets his neck. Vinny whines softly as Ryan licks over the half-crescent of teeth marks. 

Ryan can feel Vinny’s body contracting as he thrusts into him over and over. He’s started to sweat, prickling across his chest as he bends to kiss Vinny again. Ryan presses messy kisses over his shoulder and down his spine. They can both feel his knot thickening, still slipping in and out along with his shaft for now. It’s starting to catch and he can see Vinny’s hands clenching against the fabric of the seat when it does. 

‘Am I hurting you?’ Ryan asks but Vinny shakes his head. 

‘The opposite,’ he says, sucking his lip as he drops his head back again. Ryan snorts softly, bending to kiss him, nipping his neck again. Vinny whines more, rocking his hips up as Ryan fucks into him. 

‘— _fuck_ ,’ he gasps out, and the word from his lips sends a jolt of heat through Ryan’s gut. Ryan bites his lip pressing into him harder. The skin on his hips is sweaty and sliding against Vinny’s. He can feel Vinny’s body contracting as he starts to give little hiccupping gasps like Ryan is pushing all the breath out his lungs with each thrust. Vinny’s panting, when Ryan puts a hand on his ribs under his hoodie he can feel them contract and relax with his breath. 

‘I’m close—’ Vinny says, gasping, ‘if you want to—’

‘Okay,’ Ryan gasps, feels his skin tingling. He puts a hand down to press his knot up against Vinny’s hole. He pushes his fingers in around the shaft of his cock. Vinny whines. Ryan kisses the side of his head, he’s still plenty slick but Ryan doesn’t want to hurt him. 

‘Is this okay?’ he says. Vinny nods, shuddering, and lifting his hips into Ryan more. Ryan strokes with his fingers, feeling for his knot before guiding it inside. Vinny gives a sharp gasp, nails digging into Ryan’s thigh. Then he lets out a raw moan and Ryan feels his body go taut as he comes. 

‘— _fuck_ , fuck,’ Vinny pants out. 

It’s almost painful as Vinny clamps tight on his cock and knot. Ryan groans, pushing forward in little shallow thrusts. He kisses the back of Vinny’s neck, tasting the salt of his sweat. He can smell the sharp scent of his come and it makes his gut twist even tighter. His pulse is throbbing so hard he can feel the pressure of it behind his eyes. 

He’s close and the way Vinny’s body is squeezing is making it difficult to keep his breath. Ryan presses into him, hugging him around the waist to keep him close. Vinny groans softly. He shifts a little but doesn’t make another sound and Ryan smiles, kissing his skin again. He knows most omega’s would be complaining by now.  
But Vinny’s rocking his hips up into Ryan, squeezing deliberately around his knot. The feeling is almost unbearably perfect as Vinny’s low whines and hot, clenching body dragging Ryan over the edge. Ryan feels the heaviness of the orgasm sprawl heavy in his hips. 

‘Yeah, _fuck yeah_ ,’ Vinny says, arching his back again, ‘—I can feel it.’ Ryan can feel the huff of his breath against his back. Ryan hugs Vinny into him, pressing kisses all over his shoulders. Vinny giggles as Ryan licks along his spine. 

Ryan nuzzles into his shoulder blade, shifting his hips experimentally. Vinny makes a sharp noise of discomfort and Ryan surmises his knot is still too firm to pull out. 

‘Give it a minute,’ Vinny says, rubbing a hand soothingly down his thigh. Ryan likes that. Likes him petting. He strokes Vinny’s chest, revealing in his warmth as he kisses him on the back of the neck and behind the ears. 

It takes a couple of minutes but the next time Ryan shifts his hips, his knot slips free and he moves off him carefully as Vinny wriggles his sweats up and stretches his legs out with a groan. 

‘Fucking _alphas_ —’ Vinny says, squirming uncomfortably in back into his clothes. 

‘Sorry,’ he mumbles and Vinny snorts softly. 

‘Don’t take it personally,’ Vinny says, twisting to kiss him on the mouth. Ryan laughs. They kiss for a long moment, thoroughly tasting each other. Ryan knows the scent of Vinny’s slick will be on his skin for hours and he can’t find it in himself to care. He strokes Vinny’s hair back off his face, thumb stroking over his cheek. 

‘I’ll take you back,’ he mutters and Vinny grins and nods. Ryan gets out, losing the condom and trotting over to dispose of it in the dumpster behind the building he’s parked in the car lot for. When he gets back to the car, Vinny’s relocated to the passenger seat. The smell of sex and of him is almost overwhelming and, still orbiting from the orgasm, Ryan would happily drown in it. 

‘Seatbelt,’ he mutters, sliding into the driver’s side and cracking a window. Vinny snorts again but clicks it into place, before leaning forward to plug his phone into the aux. Ryan reaches out, brushing Vinny’s hair back where it’s fallen into his face. Vinny huffs at him again and Ryan let’s him go reluctantly and starts the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, pro-gamer otp has got me _good_ at the moment.. 
> 
> A/O/B tropes are WILD so I've kept only the ones that spark joy.. and I think, in the edit, I also managed to take out the line that made me cringe super hard but I may have just missed it 😅
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
